The 74th Hunger Games
by xXCherrydawnXx
Summary: All districts are now one district called Panem so every year 12 boys and 12 girls go in the Hunger Games. Sometimes there are 2 victors. There are no volunteers either. ************Discontuned**********
1. Reaping

**Katniss POV**

"Welcome Panem to the 74th Hunger Games! Lets see who is the 12 lucky boys and the 12 lucky girls now shall we? Ladies first! Katniss Everdeen... After I heard my name I blocked out all the sounds. I was chosen. I walked up to the stage and faced the crowd. I saw next to me Rue, Clove, Glimmer, Eva(Foxface), Cato, Marvel, Peeta, Thresh and 15 other kids that I didn't know. I knew we were going to be allies because we were all friends. Rue can heal, Clove,Cato, Marvel and Glimmer can fight, I can hunt, Thresh and Peeta can protect, and Eva can steal. We make a pretty good team. I just cannot stand Cato being here he is my boyfriend! I love him. What are we going to do. We will be lucky if there are 2 victors this year. Lets hope we can survive.


	2. Opening Ceremony

_**Hi guys and thank you to all those who put this story on alert. I never thought this story would be popular! Any other pairings you would like in this story? I hope you guys like this chapter.**_

We got to say goodbye to our family before we were boarded on the train by the peacekeepers. I saw my beloved home, maybe for the last time. I know Cato is going to win, but he will die for me so I can go home. I hope I go home. I have a little sister Primrose, but everyone calls her Prim. Then theres my mom. My dad had died in a ming explosion and my mom went quiet for weeks. So I started hunting again. My dad taught me how to hunt when I was 8, but stop at 10. Effie Trinket walks in the room with those ridiculous high heels. "Time for dinner!" she says with her capitol accent. We went to the dinning cart. There was so much food. My favorite was the lamb stew. It was delicious. We would arrive at the capitol in 2 hours so I went to a room and took a shower. Cato didn't know that I took this room till I came out of the shower clothes on thankfully. "Oh, sorry didn't know this was your room, I'll be leaving now." As he walks out the the door I say "no wait, you can stay in here with me." He walked back to the bed. I slept in his arms. We woke up an hour later. So we walked out of the room and started exploring. After a while we went back to the dinning cart for some water. "Guys we're here!" Effie says. We walked to the car and went to our rooms. Effie said "your stylists will be there shortly" and we to her room. A few moments later my stylist Cinna came in the room with a black suit. He quickly puts it on with a little makeup. Effie picked me up. Cato and I were in the same carrige. Marvel and Glimmer were wearing navy blue. Clove and Peeta were wearing white, Rue and her partner were wearing brown that looked soft as a feather. Thresh and Foxface(Eva) were wearing yellow. When we went down the isle I noticed that everyone had different side effect. Cato and I had fire, Thresh and foxface had lightning, Peeta and Clove had ice. Rue and her partner had feathers, Marvel and Glimmer had stars. This is awesome I thought. President Snow said his speech wit the usual ending. "Happy 74th Hunger Games and may the odds be in your favor." I really hope they are I thought.

_**How was that chapter? I hope it was a long enough chapter. I will not be updating this weekend because it is my birthday! I'll update soon though. Review please! Or I might not update! **_

_**~Cherrydwn5**_


	3. Training and Interviews

I went back to my room and changed into my new PJ's. I went to sleep early because tomorrow was all training and at night the interviews. Right when I closed my eyes blackness took over me. It seemed like I only slept for 30 minutes when I slept for hours. "Up, up, up today is a big, big, big day!" said Effie in her high pitch voice. I grumbly woke up. I put on the training outfit that was left for me. I went out to eat breakfast. I had oatmeal and orange juice. It was delicious. I entered the training center and looked around. Atala talks to us about surviving. Instead of going to weapons first I went to other stations so I can survive without weapons just in case. I went to the plants section where Rue was, of course. I saw Clove and Peeta at the weapons station. Peeta was never the one for weapons. It must be because of Clove. I know they like each other. Marvel was at spears, Cato was at swords, and Foxface was climbing around. After awhile I went to the knot tying station. I learned how to make fishing nets. Next, I went to the fire making station. I stayed at that station for 5 minutes. It was twelve o'clock. I went to eat lunch. I went over to Cato and my friends table and talked. I looked at Rue, her name was only in there once, she is only twelve. Just like Prim. Poor Prim seeing her sister maybe jumping into her death. She lost so much her dad and now probably me. I finish up my lunch and so does my friends. We head back to the training center. I work on archery. I haven't missed a target. I get the arrow straight in the dummy's heart. I try other weapons, but I am no good at them. I walk back to my room and take a shower. When I come back out I see my stylist. The wax me, make my nails look perfect, and put my hair in a bun. Cinna comes in with a red dress . When he puts it on me I gasped. "It's..It's beutiful Cinna" I said. "Indeed" he says back. "Oh and at the end of the interview stand up and twirl." I looked confused and turn to him "why?" but he is already out off the room. I open the door to go to the sitting room. Peeta and Clove match. Clove is wearing a white dress and Peeta is wearing a white suit. Rue wears a brown dress and looks like a feather. Marvel came out of his room with a golden suit and Glimmer wears a golden dress. Thresh and Foxface come out with navy blue dress and suit. Finally, Cato comes out with a red suit. I realized that all of our clothes are matching our opening ceremony. We went back stage while Glimmer was the first one on. I was the last one. Ceaser asked me "do you have a boy waiting for you at home?" I shook my head no "I do not because he came here with me. Cato Alexander is my boyfriend. We have been dating for one year already. I am just hoping that there will be two victors this year." Everyone in the audience gasped or sighed. "That is bad luck for you and Cato, then" Ceaser said. I saw Cinna in the crowed and he was motioning me to twirl. I stood up and twirled. Everyone looked shock. I looked to see what happened and I was on fire once again. "Lets here it up for the girl on fire!" Everyone claps as I walk off stage. I walk straight to my room and change. I fall on my bed and blackness to over my instantly.


	4. Scores and Arena Part 1

Private Training:

I walked in and grabbed the bow an arrow. I keep shooting arrows at the bulls eye. On my last arrow the game makers aren't even paying attention. So I grabbed the arrow and shot the apple out of the pigs mouth. They all looked at me shocked. I bowed and left. Haymitch my mentor laughed because I did that. Yes I got stuck with Haymitch with Peeta.

Training Scores:

Glimmer - 9

Marvel - 9

Cato - 10

Clove - 10

Unknown - 6

Unknown - 5

Unknown - 3

Unknown - 6

Eva - 8

Unknown - 2

Unknown - 5

Unknown - 4

Unknown - 7

Unknown - 4

Unknown - 6

Unknown - 1

Unknown - 7

Unknown - 4

Unknown - 5

Unknown - 7

Rue - 7

Thresh - 9

Peeta - 8

Katniss - 12

No way I got a 12! Everyone was cheering. Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, Rue, Thresh, Peeta, and Foxface. "The best tribute is our best friend!" They kept chanting. I started laughing. We started celebrating it over dinner for everyone got a 7 or higher. While I have the highest score out of the 73 years. I went to bed early because tomorrow was the games. I wondered how was Gale and Prim before I fell asleep. I woke up and got ready for the arena. I took a shower, put on the clothes and walked out of my room. I talked to Cinna for a bit and got into the tube. I looked at the arena. A forrest. Perfect. My friends and I looked for our best weapon. I found my bow. I looked at Cato. He nodded. GONG! We all started running. I ran to Cato and he protected me from eveyone until I got my arrows. I started shooting people. 1 2 . I shot a kid in the head right when Cato was about to kill. 4. There were no one else. Until the boy from 4 came out of the cornicopia. I shot him and he fell before Marvel could get him. Holding his spear. "Come on Katniss, let me kill some" he whined. He pouted. We all laughed. "Whoever made the less kills gets first watch, out of us" I said pointing at Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, and Clove. Marvel said 2, Glimmer 2, Clove 2 Cato 1. "Cato gets first watch!" I yelled. "Yeah because you get them before I could even stab one." We all laughed. I sent Rue, Eva, and Thresh to look for night lock. They came back with handfuls of them. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I made them into juice and dipped my arrows in them. Clove did it with her knives, Marvel with his spears, Cato his sword, Glimmer with her ax, Peeta with his spear, and Thresh with his sickle. Perfect. Poisonous weapons. We set up camp and fell asleep. When Marvel was on watch he yelled "guys look someone made a fire!" We all got up. Thresh, Rue, Peeta, and Foxface guarded the camp. We all ran and found District 8. We all surrounded her. She realized to late. She screamed. BOOM! to signal her death. We saw District 5 boy and 8 boy so we started chasing them. They climbed the tree. We camped down. I left at dawn to go to that river. When I heard a scream and BOOM! Oh no. I ran to the tree to see Glimmer dead. I dragged her body back to the cornicopia. We all mourned for her especially Marvel. The next day Marvel went out to the river to fill up his water bottle. Its been 5 hours now. Its not a long walk. BOOM! Oh no. It can't be Marvel. At night we figured out it was Marvel. I cried. There were both really good friends of mine. They always cheered me up. Glimmer was like a sister to me and Marvel was a big brother. Making sure I don't get hurt and I am safe. Goodbye Marvel and Glimmer and thank you for everything. I thought I heard Marvel's and Glimmer's voice saying, you welcome Little One. I turned around. No one. I had kept there token. Marvel's was a necklace photo of Glimmer, Marvel, and I. I cried even more. I remember this photo. We took it at a photo booth after the movies. Glimmer's was a necklace with a ring from Marvel, a katniss charm from me a clover charm from Clove, a bread charm from Peeta, a fox charm from Eva, a rue charm from Rue, a thresh wheat charm from Thresh, and a muscle charm from Cato, that was a joke. We gave that for her birthday. Each representing one of us all. We all have one from each other. Glimmer's charm was a sparkly rose. Marvel and Glimmer are now dead gone from our lives.


	5. Arena Part 2

**Katniss**

I went to sleep. I had dreams of Glimmer and Marvel. My first dream was Glimmer, Marvel, and I chasing each other around, We were playing tag. Then my dream shifted to the movies. Glimmer, Marvel, and I taking silly pictures of our self. Playing pranks on people. I woke up and started crying. Eva was on guard and she came over to me. She comforted me. I fell asleep in her lap. She was combing my hair. That always helps me relax. I woke up around 3 o'clock. I see Rue on guard. "Get some sleep Rue" I told her. "But.." she started protesting. "I can't sleep so I can take over." She nodded and went to her sleeping bag. I stayed on guard the rest of night. When the sun started coming up I went hunting. I got 3 squirrels, 2 rabbits, 5 birds, and a bag of apples, strawberries, and blueberries. When I came back. Everyone was still sleeping. I made a fire and started cooking. I cooked both rabbits and a bird. I looked in our pile for plates. I finally found some. I also found cups and bowls. I took my knife and and cut the apple and strawberries. I equally put them in each bowl. When the rabbits and the bird finished cooking I cut them up and put the pieces in the bowls. I looked around for some greens. I found a bush nearby. I put them in all of the bowls and mix them up. I finished and set them out. I was about to wake Clove up when I spotted a whistle. Oh this is going to make this a lot easier, I thought. I grabbed the whistle and blew. Everyone sat up. They all looked around and saw me smiling. I waved at them. Cato looked angry. I silently laughed. "Breakfast is ready!" and walked away. Guess who was the first person to eat. It was Cato! He looked happy to have something to eat. I laughed. He must of been hungry because he got up fast when I said breakfast. We all ate and made jokes. When we were done. Clove, Cato, Peeta, and I went to clean up our plates and clothes. Then Eva, Thresh, and Rue did the same thing. Over to the cornucopia's left was a big lake. On the right was a meadow, and every where else was a forrest. It was very hot. The boys wanted to swim. We all went to the lake. It wasn't very far. The boys stripped down to their underwear and jumped in. Clove, Eva, and I stripped down to our bras and underwear and started sunbathing. Rue found shorts and changed into them. She rolled up her shirt and laid down next to us.

**Cato**

Thresh, Peeta, and I played in the water. "Lets see what the girls are doing" I said. The others agreed. We hid behind some boulders. Our jaws hit the floor when saw the girls in their bras and underwear. Except Rue was in shorts. They were laughing and talking. I had a plan. I tell Peeta and Thresh the plan. They nodded. I heard Clove say "the boys have gotten pretty quiet" "I agree" I hear Eva say. "Peeta!" Clove yelled. We snuck up behind the them and grabbed them. I grabbed Katniss, Thresh had Rue and Eva, Peeta grabbed Clove. The girls screamed as we threw them in the water. We were laughing so hard. Clove's head came up, then Eva, then Rue, but Katniss hasn't come up yet. I got worried and went in looking for her. That's when I felt someone jump on my shoulders.

**Katniss**

I feel cold water touch my skin. Oh he thinks he so smart. Think again. I held my breath. I can hold it for a very long time. I hear Cato rush in to find me. When he was close enough and his back was turned to me. I jumped on his shoulders. He staggered a bit and then his face hit the water. I laughed so hard. He came up. I was laughing so hard that I didn't realized until to late. He picked me up. I tried to get free. The other boys were in the water watching. The girls took this advantage. Rue and Eva jumped on Thresh and Clove swiped Peeta's feet which made him go under. Clove started swimming away from him as fast as possible. "I will get you for that" Peeta said playfully. He started swimming after her. Thresh grabbed hold of Eva and Rue and threw Rue. She squealed. Thresh took Eva over his shoulder, climbed the boulders and jumped off of them with Eva. She screamed. They hit the water and splashed everyone. That made Cato loosed his grip. I pushed him over and went to shore. He came up and started looking for me. He saw me on shore and stared at me. Clove, Eva, and Rue stood next to me. All of them were staring at us. We looked at each other confused. Then I remember we were still in our undergarments. I yelled at them "see something you like boys?" The other girls understood why now. "Yeah" yelled Cato. "Why don't you model for us?" I looked at Clove and Eva with an evil glint in my eyes. Rue understood and went in the water knowing this part wasn't for her to do. The girls lined up behind next to me. We started walking. When we got the the edge of the water we did a pose. The boys looked shocked that we actually model. We went up to them. Clove to Peeta. Eva to Thresh and me to Cato. We grabbed their arms and started pulling them to shore. We all sunbathed. After 10 minutes we were all dried up. We put on our clothes and walked back to the cornucopia. We ate the left overs. Rue grabbed a knife and I grabbed my bow. Rue went to find some fruit and greens. I went to hunt. I came back with another rabbit and a bird. We still had 4 birds and 3 squirrels from the morning. Rue hadn't come back yet. Thats when I heard "**Katniss, Thresh, Eva, Peeta, Cato, Clove Help!" **She kept screaming that. We all split up to find her. I found her in a trap. I cut the trap with my knife. She climbed out and hugged me. She let go and looked up. I turned around to see District 4 girl. She threw a spear. I dodged it and shot her. **BOOM! **I turned around and see she had a spear in her stomach. She took it out and fell. I caught her. I had some bandages with me so I wrapped her stomach and carried her back to the cornucopia. The others were already there. When they saw me they looked relieved. Especially Cato. Thresh looked at me and saw me carrying a injured Rue. He ran over and took her from my arms.

**Cliffhanger! **


	6. Rue

**Thresh**

I am really worried for Rue. The stomach wound was deep. I missed her organs. It could get infected. Rue was my cousin. I couldn't let her die. She had a whole life ahead of her. I started treating her. Katniss helped too. I knew Katniss very well. I know when Katniss she thinks of Prim, her younger sister who is only 12. All of us wants to get out, but we knew that wasn't going to happen. I looked at Rue's little body. She looked a lot smaller than she was.

**Katniss**

Only if found her sooner, she would be okay. She wouldn't be injured at all. Cato came over and said "stop blaming yourself , Kitty." "I can't" I whispered. I cried. "I miss Glimmer and Marvel, Cato. I miss them so much!" "I know Kitty, I know" The next thing I know is, it's day time. I must of fell asleep. I turn to see Thresh on guard. "How's Rue?" I ask quietly. "She isn't going to live Katniss. I'm sorry" I says quietly. I sob. I ran over to Rue's body. I sit down next to her. I see her open her eyes. "Katniss? Is that you?" she says quietly. "Yes it's me" I replied. "Can you sing for me? And get everyone else?" "Okay". "Thresh? Get everyone. Rue woke up and wants everyone" he nods and starts waking everyone up. I start singing to her.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you awake, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."_

Everyone had gather around. "Thank you, everyone. For being there and being such great friends." I cried. I see her stop breathing. I close her eyes and kiss her on her forehead. I take her token. I put a flower in her hair. She deserves something. I feel Cato wrapping his arms around. He carried me away. I thrash around, trying to get back to Rue. I see the Hovercraft picking Rue's body. "Noooooooo! Let me go to her!" I shout. My voice was getting horse. All my friends had to get reaped I thought, and they are all dying and I can't stop it.

**Thresh**

I can't believe Rue just died. My cousin just died right before my eyes. I woke everyone up. We all gathered around here. "Thank you, everyone. For being there and being such great friends" Rue said. That was the last thing she said. I won't ever here her voice again or see her smile. I had failed Rue. I didn't get her back home. I didn't save her from her wounds.

Don't blame yourself, Thresh. It was my time to die. I heard Rue's voice. I turned around. I thought I saw Rue smiling at me. I blinked my eyes and she was gone. I know she will always have a place in my heart.

**Cato **

Thresh wakes me up from my slumber. "Rue is dying. She is asking for everyone." I got up and walked to, where here she was resting. I see Katniss. I hear her singing to her. I haven't heard her sing since her father died. I forgot what it sounded like. I came closer. I hear her say "thank you, everyone. For being there and being great friends" I see her stop breathing. I am really sad. She was like a daughter to me. Always pleading me for stuff and asking me to take her to places. I am going to miss that. I walk up to Katniss. I wrap my arms around her and take her away, so the hovercraft can take Rue's body. I see a flower in her hair. I pick Katniss up. She thrashes around. It's hard to hold her. She keeps screaming. I can hear her voice getting horse. I felt so bad. I let Rue out on her own. She convinced me to let her and I did. It's all my fault. I close my eyes and look away. I can't take this anymore. I whisper soothing words to Katniss.

**Rue **

I wake up. I had no strength in me anymore. There was a pain in my stomach and I can't see very well. Everything is blurry. I hear someone sobbing and run over to where I was. "Katniss is that you?" I can barely here har "yes, it's me" I asked 2 simple favors "Can you sing to me? And get everyone else?" "Okay" is what I heard. She is back with me in a minute. I hear her sing

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you awake, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."_

Somehow I know everyone is here. "Thank you, everyone. For being there and being such great friends" I said.

That is when I see a bright light. Then I see Glimmer and Marvel. I rub my eyes. "Glim? Marv? Is that you? Those were my nicknames for them. They opened their arms and I ran into them. We walked always from everyone. My body may be dead, but my spirit is still alive watching over them. I will wait until we are all joined together. I can't wait for that day.


End file.
